


Is It A Baby Thing?

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [461]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Nesting, Pregnancy Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Parker's nesting





	Is It A Baby Thing?

Parker does weird things all the time. All the time.

They’re not even weird. They don’t call them weird, at least. They’re just Parker things.

But then, in the middle of the night, she starts carting junk out of the room they use for props for old cons, costumes, and miscellaneous junk, dumping it into the hallway, a clear sign for Eliot and Hardison to come clean it up behind her. Immediately after, she starts comparing paint swatches on the wall, and all the colors are gentle, soothing pastels.

Hardison suddenly remembers her sick last week, what they thought was food poisoning, the scolding Eliot gave her about eating food she didn’t know where it came from.

“Please tell me you’re not pregnant.”

Parker turns to him, frowning. “Why would I be pregnant?” She asks. “I can’t be pregnant.”

Some logical part of his brain remembers that–birth control, it works, multiple methods layered together really ensures it works, like, ninety-nine point nine nine nine nine nine percent of the time, but he wouldn’t put it past them of all people to defeat the odds–but he’s not quite reassured. “So, you’re not?”

“No?” She says, but now it sounds like a question.

Eliot clears his throat, leaning against the doorway. “Okay, now you’re freakin’ me out for real. That a question or an answer?”

“Answer!” She says. “Why do you think I’m pregnant?”

“Because you’re nesting!” Eliot says, gesturing expansively. “Making a, a, a baby nursery in the middle of the night!”

“Baby nursery?” Parker frowns. “This is a guest room.”

Eliot and Hardison both let out breaths Hardison wasn’t even aware they were holding. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“So?”

And that…is a very fair point, Hardison supposes. He sighs. “How can we help?”

She starts directing them and they move to follow suit, but before they get into it Eliot grabs her arm. “If there was a baby thing…you’d tell us, right? So we can be here with you, whatever comes next?”

Parker scoffs. “There’s no baby thing.”

Somehow, Hardison thinks sometime soon, they’ll all be talking about babies. He doesn’t know what will come out of it, would never try to guess with the three of them involved, but he’s sure it’s coming down the pipe.


End file.
